Temporary Agent
by Niari Black
Summary: Samantha (Sam) Johnson is the newest addition to the BAU...The team needs time to allow and accept that JJ is gone, for now. Samantha didn't go and expect to get so close to all of them, especially Derek Morgan. Can she keep her promise with JJ a secret or will she have to explain it to them? (Later chapters will be more mature and I'll have warnings ahead of time!)
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, you know I don't want this promotion. I have to move on from the BAU. This is a great oppurtunity for me..." Jennifer Jareau is cut off by the wave of my my lightly tanned hand.

"Then why are you acceping this? Why not resign, take the classes you need, and go back in a year?" Jennifer groans before she sips from her cup with her brow knitted.

"You know I can't do that. I need the money for my family." Jennifer talks with her hands, something she always does around me it seems. As I am listening I accidentally set my coffe cup down on the counter a little too hard. This earns me a glare from one of the waiters.

"Then why don't you go to school while working at the BAU?" Jennifer has a look of pure defeat and heartbreak cross her features.

"I've already been re-assigned. I had no choice in the matter." Jennifer plays with the little white tag attached to the tea bag floating in her cup. I shake my head sadly, my black pony tail sways slightly with the motion.

"Alright. I'll do it," Jennifer's head snaps up with grin but I hold up a finger. "But? Only because I know how much they mean to you. Alright?" Jennifer smirks a little.

"You only want to see Morgan in person so you can oogle him." I laugh as my eyelids close over my blue eyes. Jennifer smirks a little.

"Did you just say oogle?" I raise a black eyebrow, my blue eyes are shining with amusement.

"Am I right? I'm totally right!" Jennifer points at me while laughing. I have always loved that Jennifer could be this care free with me... She is always so serious! Playfully I slap Jennifer's hand away from me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The way you talk him up you make him sound like a Greek god! How can I not be a little curious about him!?" I fake a dreamy look and sigh like a young girl in love. Jennifer rolls her eyes before shoving herself up from the table.

"Alright, lets head over to the bureau so we can get you the paper work." I scrunch up my face before rolling my eyes and shakeing my head a little before pushing up my black framed glasses and throwing a ten dollar bill on the table.

"You didn't bring me the paper work?" Jennifer lides on her coat and shakes her head.

"Nope." Sighing a little I shrug on my own coat. Okay, maybe she can be a little to care free and forgetful around me. I laugh knowingly to myself and I get a look from a few of the others in the cafe.

"Keep the change Dorthy." Dorthy gives a small smile while, smacking her gum.

"Thanks darlin'. See you tomorrow." Jennifer and I head out the door of the small café before climbing into my black chevy silverado. Jennifer looks over the inside of my truck with an intent gaze, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"You finally got it." As I turn the key the engine roars to life. God, I love that sound! I run a hand over the dash board and smile to myself.

"Got what Jen?" Jen watches me, amused at my acions.

"Your truck silly! What else?" I shrug a little as I race the truck beautifully out of the parking lot and speed down the road towards the bureau.

"You could have been talking about my feats in the field of love." I wink at Jennfer with a grin on my face.

"Isn't she a beauty? Black all the way around, inside and out." Jen chuckles mentally to herself. This has always been my dream truck. I deserve it too! I worked my ass off in school to get into the FBI as an agent and as soon as I got in the bureau I started working my ass off there as well! I have always been a hard worker, also because I like working. I strongly believe in justice and defending those who can and cannot defend themselves. I am also a good person and friend the whole way around. Jennifer cannot think of someone who actually hates me outright. Though she has said that she is a little worried about Garcia

"So, are we going to talk to the Director, Strauss right?, on a saturday so you don't have to face your team and friends?" I put some emphasis on the last word. Jennifer shrugs.

"No. Just happened to be the day the meeting was set for." But both of us know better than that and I know not to press it further. A few hours later, Jennifer and I are sitting in Strauss's office with the paper work all done. I fix my black glasses and stand up to accept the Director's outstretched hand.

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you Mrs. Strauss and I'll work hard to pick up the slack. I'm not Jennifer but, I'll work my butt off for the team." A woman with mediun dirty blonde (with some grey) hair grips my hand and seems a little surprised at the strength in the tiny hand of mine.

"I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the team Miss Johnson. Glad to have you with us. Jennifer talked you up and down to get you here. I'm glad she did." Strauss smiles warmly and I smile a little at Jennifer.

"Well," I clap both of my hands together and look at both Jennifer and the Director. "I'll let the two of you to have a moment alone and I'll be down in the vehicle. I'll see you bright and early in the morning Mrs. Strauss." Strauss laughs a little and says,

"Please, just call me Director." I give her a thumbs up and leave her office. Climbing onto the elevator I press the button for the parking garage. Smiling, I watch Jennifer and Strauss share a hug in the hallway as they exchange goodbyes. I am defiantly going to hear it from Jennifer later but she needed to say goodbye without me around and she knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam wakes to the sound of the old alarm clock on the hotels bedside table. Slappig her hand down on top of the alarm clock in annoyance it bounces off the table. She hates that alarm clock so much. Most of the time she can handle the sound of alarm clocks in the hotles she stayed at, courtesy of traveling as an FBI Agent and helping departments with cases all over the country. However, she never worked with the BAU or its agents in any way. Sliding open the winow of her cheap hotel room Sam flings the ringing alarm clock out the window then proceeds to slam the window shut. She was in a sour mood. This could be because of the phone call from Director Strauss and the dream that plaqued her last night afterwards. Sam shuffles to the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later she comes out, ready for work. Her long black hair is pulled tight into a high pony and her face is painted with a light dusting of cover up and natural colored lipstick. All around, she looked beautiful in her own simple little way. Sam puts her feet into her black flats. She stands to her full height of 5'10" and fixes her plain white button up dress shirt before fixing her favorite blue jeans into place. She follows this by sliding on and buttoning her red over coat. She heads out of her hotel room and locks before leaving for the BAU. Checking her watch she frowns a bit. It reads 6:58 in the morning. The BAU agents show up at 8:00 AM. It was going to be a long day and she knows it.


	3. Chapter 3

Being a traveling FBI Agent, I've delt with many diffrrent types of cases and people. However, even now I still get nervous at meeting new teams. Especially since I am going to the BAU to be the Media Liasion for Jennifer's old team! Hell, I'm a little excited as well though. Jennifer and I have been friends for years but I've never gotten the chance to meet these guys due to the fact that I never have more than a free minute before I have to hit the road again. I love being an Agent but I know that this transition is going to be a bit difficult, if there's any truth to what Jennifer has told me about her friends. I mean, when Jennifer and I were in school together I always wondered what it would be like to work in the BAU but damn, I never thought I would actually do it one day! Taking a deep breath, I casually stick my free hand in my pocket while the other holds the files I'd need. Along with this, my little go-bag is hanging on my shoulder. It is more of one of those book bags with one of those flaps that go over it but who cares right? I grip the file I'll be handing over to SSA Hotchner a little tighter as the doors of the elevator slide open. I step off and head straight for Hotchner's office. Out of my peripheral view I can see a few Agents watching me. I stop and knock on SSA Hotchner's door a little heavily.

"Come in!" His voice is gruff and he never looks up from his paper work. I walk into his office, surprisingly calm.

"Can I help you?" He still doesn't look up and I begin to feel a little bit annoyed.

"I'm Agent Samantha Johnson. Director Strauss told me to report to you this morning seeming as I will be the new memember of your team." I hold my folder containting my information and new orders out to him. He snatches them out of my hand and I feel my eye twitch. Defiantly going to take some getting used to this guy. He looks at me with a wirey expression. He reads over the file and his next words sound a little irritated.

"You're who their replacing JJ with?" He shakes his head a bit.

"Yes sir." Is all I can muster before wanting to rip his head off. Chain of command. You have to respect the chain no matter what. His dark gaze flicks to me, looks me over and then moves back to the folder. Suddenly he snaps the folder closed and stands up.

"Well, everything seems to be in order so, if you'll follow me, I'll introduce the team to you." My mouth almost falls open. Introduce the team... to me? Jesus. Shouldn't it be introducing me to the team? I follow him out of his office, down the short flight of steps and a little ways away to a small group assembled and chatting amongst themselves.

"Team, this is Agent Samantha Johnson, JJ's replacement. This is Dr. Spencer Reid, Agent Emily Prentiss, Agent David Rossi, Penelope Garcia and Agent Morgan." As he is talking I look them over. They are all... different. Dr. Reid is tall, pale, and skinny. Agent Prentiss is fair in height, with brunette hair and an amazing smile. Agent Rossi is a bit bigger build with a beard and he reminds me of a cuddly teddy bear. Penelope is one of the brightest people I've ever seen, literally. She reminds me of a high lighter right now. Then there is Agent Morgan... A handsome man with chocolate eyes and melted hershey for skin. I feel like I could eat him up. What? He looks delicious! I smile at the group cheerfully and say,

"It's nice to meet all of you. I know you were close to Miss Jennifer but I'll do my best to pick up the slack." Agents Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan shake my hand, Dr. Reid kind of glares at me, SSA Hotchner says nothing and Penelope hugs me. Wow. They are defiantly different.

"When you get back we can get to know each other more and you can tell me where you bought that coat and those flats!" Penelope beams with excitment and I can't help but grin.

"As long as I can bring some hot chocolate and a glazed twist." Penelope's grin grows wider and she motions with her finger.

"Do I, uh, get one?" She raises an eye brow with a smirk. I chuckle and say,

"Of course! If you want one that is." She squeals in absolute delight.

"We're going to be great friends." I laugh and turn to SSA Hotchner.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get to know the rest of them on the flight. We have a case." The SSA looks at me expectantly like I should know all about the case. I pull out six files from my bag. I hand one to each of them.

"I got the call this morning about the case." A few eyebrows shoot up but I say nothing else.

"Huh. Lets meet in the briefeing room." I follow the team and Agent Morgan nudges me a little with a wicked sexy smirk.

"You caught Hotch totally off gaurd with this." He waves the folder a little.

"I give you props. Usually nothing phases the man!" I giggle a little and seem to melt under the gaze of Agent Morgan. My SSA queations me again.

"And your go-bag Johnson?" I tap the bag I pulled the files out of. He looks a little less irritated.

"I travel light Sir." At this he smiles and I feel like I should run the otherway.

"Your on your toes. Good. Now lets get to work. Gracia will put the visual aid on the screen and you can sit this one out and just listen. When we get back she can show you how to put this up there." He motions with the folder up to the screen. I nod and take the free seat next to Agent Prentiss. I lay my file on the table, closed. Dr. Reid notices this and ask me why I don't have my folder open. I tap the side of my head and say,

"Its my job to notice and remember all the little details." Agent Prentiss chuckles and says,

"You better watch out smart guy, she can kick your ass." Everyone seems a little more relaxed with my pressence so Penelope proceeds with the briefing.


	4. Chapter 4

The case they we've been assigned ia fairly normal, for the most part, minus the killing of three 17 year old girls in a remote part of Washington State. The unsub kidnaps blonde girls only, tortures them to death, and rapes them after their dead. The pictures sent to from the closet police department are graphic and horrible. However, nothing churns my stomach for the most part. As an Agent I've seen some nasty shit but its always sad to see young people get murdered who have their whole life ahead of them. I glance up from the photos layed on the little table in the jet. The rest of my new team is sitting around, talking about the case and possible reasons for motive. A sudden silence sweeps over the plane. I look back up at the sudden silence and Agent Morgan is looking at me. I fight a blush off happy when Agent Rossi asks me,

"So, Samantha, what do you think?" Agent Morgan and Rossi move over to sit by me. Morgan stares at me curiously. I look back at the pictures.

"Well, did you notice their palms? They all have a little 'x' right here." I point to the bottom middle of my palm. "Its about an inch above the wrist or so." I hand them both a picture. Morgan looks closely and smiles at me.

"You've got a good eye." I smile a little.

"Yes she does, but that still doesn't answer my question." Agent Rossi inquires further and I am more than happy to oblige him with an answer.

"If you have the time, I'll tell you." Morgan winks at my joke and responds with,

"You've got us for hours." I laugh openly and shake my head.

"Well, I'd say that this... person, is killing them because he might have been rejected at a young age by a potential romance." My eyes flick to Morgan who has his chin resting in his hand.

"Also, as a feature of being shot down he rapes his victims after he kilks them because they can't fight him off or tell him to stop." I rest ny elbows on my knees and shurg.

"That is only one thought, of many, about this case I've had really stick in my brain." I lean back into my chair and fold my hands across my stomach. Morgan watches me and I see his eyes slowly gaze me over fully. I follow his eyes down and back up. I notice the SSA watching me and I nod a little. He smirks and nods a bit before looking away again.


	5. Chapter 5

After the flight, we exit the small jet only to climb straight into the vehicles after being split up. As soon as my feet hit solid ground I walk a little bit away and stretch out my legs. Being tall and folded up in a seat for such long periods of time really takes a toll on my feet, ankles, knees, and legs. I'm sure they won't mind be stretching a little bit before climbing right back into the car. I sit on the ground and put my feet flat together before pulling then as close to me before it hurts to much. As I am doing this I let go of ny ankles, making sure my feet don't slide at all, before taking down my hair from its pony tail. I shake my hair a little with my hand before looking around. I notice Agent Reid and Morgan watching me. Morgan smirks a little so I roll my eyes at him. He laughs, catching my reaction, while Reid looks at him sideways. They both walk in my direction so I push myself up from ground, pausing a little when my knee locks.

"Ouch. Fuck." I grumble to myself before randomly setting a hand on Morgan's shoulder and lifting my leg up and down to unlock my knee.

"Whatcha' doing sunshine?" Morgan raises an eyebrow. I glance at him and let go of his shoulder. I frown a bit.

"My knee locked when I was getting up." I scrunch up my face a little while blushing lightly. "Sorry about randomly using you as a wall." Morgan grins and says,

"It's no problem Sunshine. Used to riding planes so long?" I shrug a little.

"Yes but, I played volleyball for years without knee pads. So, you can understand why sitting on a plane cab be a problem, especially for tall people."

"This is true. Studies have shown that people who are taller are more prone than those of lesser height." Reid says this statistic.

"Yes, I knee that. I wrote a paper in High School for my health class on the health issues most commonly found in tall people." Dr. Reid smiles the tiniest bit and grabs his chin with his finger tips.

"Really? I'd love to read it sometime." I raise an eyebrow but just shrug it off.

"Alright. I think we should go and get in the vehicle though... Mr. Hotchner is glaring at me." I wave a little with an innicent face. I see Emily laugh and Hotchner climb into a vehicle with her and Agent Rossi.

"Well boys, it looks like were riding together." I stroll towards the car and get in the back seat. Reid climbs in back as well as Morgan drives. He looks in the mirror and asks,

"No one wants to ride shot gun?" Reid and I both shake our heads no. He shrugs and starts the up SUV. When he begins to follow the one in front. I turn slightly to Reid and say,

"Dr. Reid, did you also know that experts from Bristol University believe that longer legs means a longer life span? If there's any truth to that you'll live a very long time." I grin a little before looking towards Morgan.

"Morgan however is a whole other story." Reid chuckles a little, a surprise to me! Morgan throws me a glance.

"What!? I'm the same height as you!" I smirk a little and Morgan sticks out his tongue. I burst into laughter.

"I think I found a sore spot." I grin at Morgan before Reid speaks.

"Oh, you can call me Reid, not Dr. Reid." I nod a little and hold out my hand to him, which he takes firmly.

"You can call me Sam, or Samantha. It doesn't matter." After shaking hands we turn back to the front, a comftorable silence settles over the vehicle.


	6. Chapter 6

We enter the town named, White Birtch but it seems more like a small city to me. With a population of 1,000 people, it has to be a small city right? I look at everything around me, including reactions of those watching us. We pull to a stop in front of the Police Station and climb out. I scan our surroundings thoroughly before following the team into the station. SSA Hotchner walks up to a man standing at a table.

"Mr. Birch? I'm Supervisorly Special Agent Hotchner." The man named Birch turns with a relieved look on his face. He shakes Hotch's offered hand and says,

"Thank God you're here. We just recieved this." Birch points to a white envelope on the table.

"We haven't opened it. It arrived right before you got here." This envelope has the teams full attention now.

"May I?" Birch motions for the go ahead so Reid steps up to the table. Reid takes a pair of white gloves offered to him. He gently flips over the envelope, taking in every small detail.

"The envelope was crudely closed..." He opens the flatt and wipes his finger. "There is still saliva on this envelope." He takes the small piece of paper out and hands the envelope to Hotch. Hotch turns to Emily and says,

"Get this tested. We need to know ho sent the letter." Reid has unfolded the piece of paper and there is crude hand writing on it.

"Hello Agents, I'm glad you're finally here. It's time to make you famous." Reid purses his lips as the head pice officer scratches his balding head.

"Why would he send this?" Mr. Borch shakes his head a little.

"Isn't sending these types of threats a little out of date?" I cross my arms and look at Mr. Birch.

"Mr. Birch, killing never goes out of style and most methods are still used. For example, threatening letters are still sent to soldiers in the mail." Mr. Birch raises both brows.

"Were you in the military?" I smile so very little and go about setting up a white board. Morgan watches me for a little while before coming to help me.

"The reason he sent this letter? This guy wants to toy with us." Birch nods a little as Hotch explains it to him in more detail.

"It's a scare tactic is all. I've seen it plently of times myself." Rossi throws in. Morgan and I are standing in front of the white board.

"You didn't answer him when he asked if you were in the military." He points out a boot print in a picture.

"Nope. That's the boot print of the officer who took the picture." Morgan looks at me from the corner od his eye, something I don't miss.

"Why is that?" I lean in closer to a picture.

"Is that her blood or the unsubs?" I ask softly. Derek moves next to me and leans in. I don't realize how close he is until I go to look at him. I jump a little.

"I'm not sure. We should get the results back soon." I nod and lean back up. I bite my thumb nail subconsciously.

"I have no reason to tell him. I will never see him again after this case." I cross my arms and turn to Morgan.

"How can you be so sure?" Morgan crosses his arms.

"Sir, I think we should have someone go undercover." Hotch crosses his arms as well and Rossi sticks a hand in his pocket.

"Why's that?" Rossi asks curiously. I tap my finger on a picture of the murdered girl.

"These girls are all blonde, and they were traveling. From their make up in other pictures, they cover themselves slightly but they are all very beatiful."

"And, because most travelers have left due to the murders, we need people to be one." I nudge Morgan a little and he fights the urge to grin.

"What he fails to mention is that these girls never traveled alone. They always had someone with them so I'll need someone to go undercover with me." Hotch nods.

"Alright. Mr. Birch please take Emily to get a yellow sundress, a white purse and sandals, along with make." Birch and Emily nod before leaving.

"Morgan, you'll go undercover with Sam as well." Morgan grins.

"Okay. This should be fun!" I laugh a little and walk away to take jacket and vest.


	7. Chapter 7

Starring into the mirror I barely recognize myself. Penelope defiantly went all out in making sure that I didn't look like myself. I sigh a little and tug at a blonde curl. It's like... Marilyn Monroe meets ass kicking Agent. I shake my head a little and the curl hits me in the eye.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. God..." What a way to start th undercover. Making myself go blind with a random curl. I glare at the mirror and fix my glasseson my face. My lips are covered with a shiny clear gloss, I have a very light blush on my cheek bones and my face is covered with a cover-up that looks like I have a natural tan. I scratch the back of my head.

"Penelope, are you sure this looks okay?" I scrunch up my face and swivel my chair around to look at her. She grins and nods her head.

"Yes! You look amazing. I'm a little jealous of Morgan!" She chuckles warmly and I roll my eyes again.

"Uh-Huh, suuuureeee." I grimace when she lays out some clothes on the bed in the hotel room Morgan and I will be staying in. She picks up a blue dress and I grab my chin thoughtfully. Morgan chooses this moment to walk in and I feel myself fighting the urge to blush. I give a pointed look at Garcia and she says,

"What?" I look at the towel wrapped around me. She grins micheviously and glances at Morgan, who is now standing beside me.

"Two beautiful women in one room? Today is a good day. Whatcha' got for her to wear baby girl?" Morgan crosses his arms and his muscles ripple slightly. I lick my lips seducively at the sight. My god, this man is a babe! I slap myself mentally and focus back on Garcia.

"I'm glad you asked Morgan! Samantha was about to do some modeling for me!" She shuffles me into the bathroom, ignoring my protests. Dress after dress after dress I come out in a white lace dress just below the knees. Morgan whistles and I blush.

"Shut up." He laughs a little and puts up his hands. Garcia hugs me sideways and blows a kiss like an Italian chef would do.

"Oolala! Fantastic! I did a great job. You better get used to the compliments because you and Morgan have to pose as a couple." I feel my eyebrow twitch.

"What?" I cross my arms across my chest and don't realize that this pushes my boobs up.

"I thought you had small boobs but they seem to be the perfect size for a mans hand." Penelope mumbles. I gape at her and covet myself up.

"That is embarassing Penelope!" She chuckles and lightly kisses my cheek.

"I say what comes to mind sometimes without thinking. Sorry hun!" She skips her way out of the room but not before she whispers something to Morgan who looks at me and away again. I plop down on the bed and lay on my back. This whole undercover thing was going to be long so I might as well use tge time to get to know Agent Morgan some more. This should be "fun" huh?


End file.
